Chad to the rescue
by brucas224
Summary: When Abigail is scared of what Ben will do to her and her baby, she runs to chad for him to save her.


Chad to the rescue

"Abigail why are you all so quick to defend chad?" Ben asked  
"Because I know what kind of person he is, and he is not who you and your father are making him out to be! Why do you keep bringing him up if you want him out of our lives? Abigail asked  
"I don't ever want him to hurt you or our baby! Ben said  
"Well he never would because he is not that kind of person! But I a seriously beginning to think that maybe you are!" Abigail said  
"What are you talking about? I would never hurt you or the baby! I love you too much." Ben said  
"Then why are you so insistent that Chad will?" Abigail asked  
"Because he has a track record of it!" Ben said  
"Oh and you don't? I find that really hard to believe!" Abigail said  
"Really? Then why are you with me then?" Ben asked  
"Because of the baby! That's the only reason why!" Abigail said  
"Well then, we have a problem to fix! Ben said  
He then proceeded to push Abigail and she fell on her side and landed on her back. Abigail looked at Ben like he was a monster, and thought this is not the Ben she fell for. She gets up and leaves the apartment and goes to her car. Abigail gets out her phone to call Chad. Once she is in her car she dials his number. Chad answers on the first ring.  
"Abigail what's wrong?" Chad asked  
"Ben, he pushed me and he was really scary!" Abigail said  
"Where are you right now?" Chad asked  
"In my car!" Abigail said  
"Ok meet me at the hospital, we are getting you check out!" Chad said  
"Ok see you there." Abigail said  
"Ok see you soon, please drive safe!" Chad said  
"I will, and Chad!" Abigail said  
"Ya?" Chad said  
"Thank you!" Abigail said  
"Anytime, Im always here for you!" Chad said  
"Ok thanks again." Abigail said  
"Ya no problem, now see you there ok?" Chad said  
"Ok see you there." Abigail said

Hospital

"Hey so, you sure your ok everything else is good?" Chad asked  
"Yes I'm sure, Chad! Thank you fro being so caring and protective but let's just get the baby check out and make sure he or she is ok, ok?" Abigail said  
"Ok, fine let's get the baby check out then you are coming home with me!" Chad said  
"Ok sounds good, and thank you Chad! I'm so glad that you are here for me. Thank you Chad, I've never seen Ben like that and I've never been as scared of someone before!" Abigail said  
"Abigail, I'll always be here for you, I did tell you once I would cut him in half he ever hurt you and I plan on doing just that later!" Chad said  
"Chad you really don't need to! Just being here is good enough for me!" Abigail said  
"Ok, but I'm sorry he's still getting beaten up for hurting you and the baby, what kind of guy would want to hurt his own baby?" Chad asked  
"I don't know but let's get going, I'm sure Kayla can get me in real quick." Abigail said  
"I'm sure she can." Chad said

Exam Room

"So Abigail let us see how your baby is doing?" Dr. Leigh said  
"Well everything seems ok, but just as a precaution because of your fall, I want to put you on bedrest for the remainder of your pregnancy." Dr Leigh said  
"Ok, so to what extent?" Chad and Abigail ask  
"Well, just don't be on your feet for a long time, you can get up to go to the washroom, get something to eat and answer the door, but I wouldn't recommend going shopping for hours on end." Dr. Leigh said  
"Sounds fair, is there any other precautions we should take?" Chad asked  
"Eating right, getting lots of rest and little to no stress at all." Dr Leigh said  
"I will for sure." Abigail said  
"Ok and I just want to take some blood before you go just to double check that everything is good with the baby from the inside." Dr Leigh said  
"Ok sure sounds good, I think it will also help be less stressed as to if the baby is ok." Abigail said  
"Ok and I will call you first thing in the morning with the results." Dr. Leigh said  
"Ok sounds good, thank you so much for see us so soon."  
"Your welcome, it was no problem at all." Dr. Leigh said

Nurses Station  
"So now that we know that the baby is ok and safe, lets get you home to rest." Chad said  
"And where is that your hotel room?" Abigail asked?  
"Nope, just bought my own house, so I'll get someone to get your things from Ben's and then we can get settled in and enjoy a movie night." Chad said  
"Chad your doing way too much, I can just go to my mom's house and stay there for a while." Abigail said  
"Really it's no trouble at all and who is going to look out for you there? Your mom and JJ are rarely home, so if something happens, I'll always be here to help/" Chad said  
"Ok fine you win, take me home, I'm tried and hungry." Abigail said  
"Well let's go then." Chad said and they made there way to Chad's new house for a night in.

NEXT MORNING

Ring, Ring, Ring  
"Hello?" Abigail said  
"Hi Abigail, it's Dr. Leigh, I was wondering if you could come in to discuss your blood test results." Dr Leigh asked  
"Yes sure when?" Abigail asked  
"How is later today around 3 PM?" Dr. Leigh asked  
"Ok sure see you then." Abigail said

Nurses Station

"So now that we know that the baby is ok and safe, lets get you home to rest." Chad said  
"And where is that your hotel room?" Abigail asked?  
"Nope, just bought my own house, so I'll get someone to get your things from Ben's and then we can get settled in and enjoy a movie night." Chad said  
"Chad your doing way too much, I can just go to my mom's house and stay there for a while." Abigail said  
"Really it's no trouble at all and who is going to look out for you there? Your mom and JJ are rarely home, so if something happens, I'll always be here to help." Chad said  
"Ok fine you win, take me home, I'm tried and hungry." Abigail said  
"Well let's go then." Chad said and they made there way to Chad's new house for a night in.

NEXT MORNING

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello?" Abigail said  
"Hi Abigail, it's Dr. Leigh, I was wondering if you could come in to discuss your blood test results." Dr Leigh asked  
"Yes sure when?" Abigail asked  
"How is later today around 3 PM?" Dr. Leigh asked  
"Ok sure see you then." Abigail said

Hospital

"Hi Abigail, thanks for coming in the blood test results show that  
your baby will have a rare blood type." Dr. Leigh said  
"So can we give blood so that you'll always have some on file incase the baby needs it? Or are parents not a match?" Abigail asked  
"Well Abigail your blood doesn't match so you wouldn't be able to." Dr. Leigh said  
"So can we have mine tested to see if it matches? I don't have a rare blood type to my knowledge but…ˮ Chad asked  
"Yes we can definitely check your to see if it's a match. Sometimes your blood type will change or adapt to a very close match, so we get some of your blood and test it if you want.ˮ Dr. Leigh said  
"Sure lets do thatˮ Chad said  
"Ok, I will go get the materials and come back and do the testing.ˮ Dr. Leigh said

Once Dr. Leigh came back and took Chad's blood, she sent it to the lab right away and when the results came back it was revealed that Chad was a match.

"So I have the test results and it looks like you're a match. You're not an exact match but that's to be expected because no one is ever an 100% exact match. If you would like we can keep some blood on file for the baby if she/he ever needs it.ˮ Dr. Leigh said  
"Sure, that would be perfect, thank you.ˮ Chad said

Dr. Leigh took more of Chad's blood for the file and then Chad and Abigail were on there way home when they got to talking about the baby and how Chad's blood matched.

"So I have the test results and it looks like you're a match. You're not an exact match but that's to be expected because no one is ever an 100% exact match. If you would like we can keep some blood on file for the baby if she/he ever needs it.ˮ Dr. Leigh said  
"Sure, that would be perfect, thank you.ˮ Chad said

Dr. Leigh took more of Chad's blood for the file and then Chad and Abigail were on there way home when they got to talking about the baby and how Chad's blood matched.

"So I think I want Kayla to do the paternity test again. I don't know why but I have a funny feeling that Ben or Clyde paid someone to give fake results, because the first time Kayla was given the results she got a phone call from the lab. They said that the results may have been contaminated so they were going to redo the test. I thought it was fishy how the results would change or that they would even allow a contamination to happen.ˮ Abigail said

"I think that would be wise, so there's still a chance that the baby could be mine?ˮ Chad asked

"Ya I guess, is that ok?ˮ Abby asked

"I would want nothing more than to be this babies daddy. Even if I wasn't I wouldn't care because your its mom and it's part of you.ˮ Chad said

"Aww! Chad how sweet I was kind of hoping it would be yours. Then when the results said it wasn't I was kind of disappointed, I was sort of hoping that it being yours would be my get away from Ben and just be with you and the baby. Then everything went down hill. I so badly wanted to take you up on your offer to run away together but I couldn't do that to my mom and JJ. Also I'm kind of scared of Ben's temper. You know what he's like so, I was scared of what he would do if I did go with you.ˮ Abby said

"I kind of thought I saw something in your eyes that was different from what you were telling me.ˮ Chad said

"Ya I just don't know what to do about Ben.ˮ Abigail said

"We'll get a restraining order then we go on a little vacation. Once he's gone for good we come back and live happily ever after.ˮ Chad said

"Chad! Thank you so much for everything, I don't know what I would have don't with out being there for me.ˮ Abigail said

"I'll always love and care about you Abby! That will never change, I will always be around when you need me.ˮ Chad said

"How can you make sure that Ben will be gone for good? How do we know if the restraining order will stick?ˮ Abby asked

"Don't worry I'll take care of it and him. I know that you don't like this part of being a DiMera but you do what you have to do to protect and save the people you love and care about.ˮ Chad said

"Normally I don't like that side of being a DiMera but I think for this I'm ok with whatever you do. I just don't want to be scared or afraid of him or what he'll do anymore. So I say do your worst.ˮ Abigail said

"Ok, I definitely will now that I have your permission. But first lets go tell Roman and Rafe for that restraining order, then let me handle the rest.ˮ Chad said  
"Alright sounds good! Lead the way.ˮ Abby said

Chad and Abigail arrive at the police station and just as they enter they see Rafe. They tell him all about Ben and wanting to get a restraining order against him and asking for it do be done quickly. Rafe was surprised that Ben could actually do that to a pregnant Abby.

After leaving the police station they went to Jennifer's house. They went and told her and JJ everything that has happened. Jennifer was very shocked disgusted, she gave Chad an apology that was overdue and thanked him for looking out and caring for Abby and her baby. Both Abby and Chad told Jen that they were going away for a little bit, but would come back as soon as everything with Ben was calmed down and taken care of. They didn't want him to be a threat anymore. Jen then asked Chad if he was planning on taking care of Ben. Chad told Jen yes he was and that Abby even gave him permission to do his worst. Jen also told him to do the same thing if Abby had already given him permission. She also said that Ben needs to be punished and given his just desserts.

After talking and finalizing everything Abby went upstairs to pack some stuff she still had in her room and then they would be taking off in the next day or two but first headed to Chad's new house for some rest.

"So where did you want to go? When do you want to leave?" Chad asked

"Well I would like to go now just to get away from him, but can you do whatever your doing from afar?" Abby asked

"Ya I can do it from anywhere and it's already in motion. I think its best if we leave now though because once he finds out, I want you no where he can get his hands on you." Chad said

"Ok so let's get packing." Abby said

"Yup let's get packing." Chad said

"So where are we going?" Abby asked

"Where would you like to go? We can go visit Bridgette for a little bit if you want, then go somewhere else or if you want to we can stay with Bridgette the whole time. Its up to you." Chad said

"I would really like that, I haven't seen her in a long time and I think it would be nice to see her again." Abby said

"Ok then, we'll go see Bridgette and go from there." Chad said

"Ok sounds good, so when we leaving?" Abby asked

"Anytime you want." Chad said

"Ok well I want to say one last goodbye to my mom then we can go." Abby said

"Alright, I'll get the jet ready and when your done we should be ready to leave." Chad said

"Ok, see you in a little bit." Abby said

"Ok see you soon." Chad said

Abby went to tell Jennifer bye and to tell her they were going to see Bridgette. Jen was sad to see Abigail go but knew it was in Abigail's best interest. Jen said to stay in touch as much as possible and to be safe and take care. Both Abby and Jen hugged it out before Abigail left for the jet.

Abby got back to Chad's house and grabbed her luggage and both her and Chad were off to see Bridgette and get away from Ben.

Once in London they first went to see Bridgette. She was delighted to see Abigail. After visiting for a bit they went sight seeing, then went back to there hotel for the night.

5 Months Later

Chad and Abigail just arrived back into Salem, they had been away traveling and getting away from Ben. Ben was finally locked up because he went mental and totally lost it. Abby also wanted to be back home with her family when she had her baby. When both Abigail and Chad had found out the baby was Chad's and not Ben's they were so happy and excited. Abby was going to move into Chad's new house permanently with the baby and then down the line they would talk about getting married.


End file.
